


Sweet Dreams

by Anime4us



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Crushes, F/M, One Shot, alcohol induced bravery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime4us/pseuds/Anime4us
Summary: The girl of his dreams just happened to drop in





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend who shares my love in the Hoperai ship.  
> I finally finished this. Even though I said it'd be done in October heh.  
> Love ya gurl <3

He sat bolt right, snow white locks sticking to his neck as his eyes desperately searched the room. He’d been having this recurring nightmare again recently. He’d thought he’d left it behind ten years ago but it started happening again. No matter how hard he studied his medical abilities… it could never erase the fact that she was gone. No matter how hard he trained there was no way he could go back in time and save her. No matter how hard he tried to move on he was always stuck with the images of her fingers slipping through Snow’s. He’d long since forgiven Snow, so he couldn’t understand why it was that the images haunted him like they did.

He stepped into the office, files shoved under his arm as he dodged his coworkers who seemed to be running about. He startled out of his thoughts when a steaming cup was shoved into his face.

“Morning Director!”

“Alyssa, good morning.” Hope stated as he took the cup of coffee from his assistant.

Most of his days progressed this way. Every now and then she’d state some concern for his health but he’d brush it off. More hours at work meant less hours to himself, something he was definitely in need of.

“They told me I’d find you in here, working the night away.”

He knew that voice all too well. He’d spent sleepless nights as a boy just talking to her. He’d grown used to her expressions; not stoic, but well hidden. How was she standing before him right now?

“Light?” He asked, voice soft as if he’d scare away an apparition. She blinked at him, cocking her head somewhat before brushing her rose locks out of her eyes. “Is it really you?” He asked, taking a step towards her.

She lifted her arms up to examine the purple and black armor that clad her body. A weapon of equal stature lay strapped to her back. She hadn’t aged a single day since he’d last seen her. Even her rose locks fell to the side in the same way, just barely avoiding concealing her blue orbs.

“I hope so. I managed to use the portal right, I think.” She stated before shrugging.

Hope’s hesitation melted away before he soon found himself wrapping his arms around the woman who had been ninety percent of the reason he’d survived as a kid.

“Everything alright Hope?” Lightning asked as she in turn, albeit more awkwardly, put her arms around him.

“How did you even get here? How are you doing? Are you ok? Did you need something from me?”

Lightning stepped away form the barrage of questions before looking up at the ceiling. Hope followed her gaze but found himself a little lost when his eyes found nothing of interest.

“I don’t know what drew me here.” Lightning murmured before turning back towards Hope. “I thought I heard someone calling for help… So, I followed the voice.”

Hope cocked his head slightly lost but accepted her words. She’d never given him reason to doubt them after all.

“Where are you staying tonight?” Hope asked, concern leaking into his tone.

Lightning shrugged before speaking.

“Got used to camping.” She stated casually.

Hope’s eyes widened before he shook his head.

“Stay with me. I have enough room and food to share without you having to fight a Behemoth.” He stated bemusedly.

“If it doesn’t cause any problems.” Lightning agreed with a slight shrug.

Hope actually chuckled at her words before speaking once more.

“I wouldn’t have offered if it would cause me problems.”

0_0_0_0

Hope was standing in the kitchen frantically rummaging through his freezer to find something that would be ok to serve to his guest. He had lead Lightning to his room under the premise of it being the guest room when they’d first showed up. She’d mentioned something about weapon maintenance to which he assumed was what she was currently busy with at the moment. Hope straightened himself up when he found nothing of savory flavor in the fridge nor freezer.

_She probably would have been better off hunting a Behemoth._

He thought with a sigh before making his way towards his bedroom. The door was open but Lightning seemed preoccupied with examining one of the many weapons she carried with her. Hope knocked on the door gently, effectively grabbing her attention before speaking.

“I have to head down to the market. You wanna come?” He asked, a sight hopeful tinge to his words.

Lighting set her weapon down on the dresser before standing. “Did you need help carrying food home?” She questioned.

“What? No, I figured you’d like to see the market…” Hope murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed. He could feel the light pink hue that was taking over his cheeks.

“Alright.” Was her simple reply as she grabbed a small bag in which Hope assumed held her gil. There was no way in hell he was going to let her spend her money on dinner for tonight.

“Do you think we could stop at a clothing merchant? It would be nice to have something other than armor.”

“Yea, we’ll stop there first and then grab some food at one of my favorite restaurants.”

0_0_0_0

Lightning marveled the different cloths that lined the merchant’s small shop. She brought them close to her body in an attempt to contrast her features before realizing that a simple white tank top and black shorts suited her best; that and she wouldn’t have to wait for it to be made because the merchant seemed to have that in abundance. Not only that but she could easily clip her weapon’s holder around the clothing seeing how she felt bare without a blade at her side.

With her parcels in hand she approached the vendor to pay for her purchase. Hope had opted to wait outside so she didn’t want to take too long. She set her items before the vendor before reaching towards her pouch.

“Ah! No need, these items were covered by Mr. Estheim.” The vendor stated before he bagged the clothing. “Have a nice day miss.” He said with a polite wave before Lightning grabbed her bag and made her way out of the shop. She found Hope quickly; he was easily spotted as the street lights bounced off his white locks.

“You didn’t need to cover my bill.” She stated, her emotions indifferent.

“I had in-store-credit.” Hope stated with a shrug.

Lightning didn’t question him as they made their way down the road and towards the restaurant. Not even as she wondered why Hope would have in-store-credit for a woman’s cloth shop.

Super was nice. Hope didn’t take her anywhere super extravagant and she could only feel thankful for said fact. They sat and talked about whatever came to mind. Mind you, Hope did carry the brunt of the conversation. The food itself was good, partially because someone else had to cook it and it didn’t involve sitting next to a campfire turning meat over for a couple hours to make sure it was edible.

After dinner Hope had suggested watching TV before crashing for the night. Lighting had no qualms with the activity, just wasn’t used to it, something in which Hope found quite amusing. He turned his television on and asked her what she wanted to watch. In the end he chose because she honestly didn’t have a preference.

A couple hours in Lighting glanced in Hope’s direction, silently wondering why he’d grown so quiet. Her question was answered immediately when she was met with his hunched over figure. Hope was using the couch’s armrest as a pillow and snoozing away seemingly comfortably. Lightning glanced around the room before she found what she was looking for. She pushed herself off of the couch as gently as she could before grabbing the blanket off of the cabinet by the television. After draping it over Hope’s body she fought with the remote control, trying to shut the TV off. After a couple of minutes, she reigned victorious and the room was washed over in silence. She glanced towards Hope to see that she hadn’t disturbed him before she set the remote on the coffee table and retired to the guest room for the night.

0_0_0_0

There she was again, except this time it was his hand that she clung onto so desperately. No matter how tightly he clung to her fingers it always ended the same way.

Hope sat up with a gasp before the room came into focus.

“Damn it…” He muttered as he wiped his hands over his face.

“Hope? You ok?”

It was then that Hope remembered yesterday’s events. That, and he noticed the smell of cooked eggs. He glanced over the couch’s back and saw Lightning standing over his kitchen with a spatula in hand. As if understanding his silent question she spoke again.

“It took some time but I figure it out. Found some eggs in your fridge. I made enough for two. Hope that’s ok.” She stated before pulling the pan off the burner.

“Yea, that’s fine.” Hope answered, slightly mesmerized by the image before him. It wasn’t an image he got to see often. In fact, it was the first time he’d ever seen it in his life, and if he was to speak honestly, he hoped for it to not be the last. “Plates are left cupboard from the stove.”

“So, everything ok?” Lightning asked as she brought a plate over to him.

“Um, yea. Everything’s fine.” Hope said before smiling slightly. “Thanks for the eggs.”

Lightning sat beside him on the couch before taking a bite. Hope watched her eat for a couple of seconds before taking a bite of his own food. It’s nothing extravagant, but he can’t help but feel happy as he finished off his plate.

“I’ve got to head into work. You’re welcome to come with if you want.” He offers as he stands, putting his hand out for her plate as he does so. Lightning’s eyes fall on his hand before she relinquishes her plate and stands to head to his room.

“Sure, I guess I can take a better look at what life has in store for you.” She states before pulling the door shut behind her.

Hope chuckles before turning the tap on to rinse the dishes before setting them into the dishwasher. A smile stayed etched into his features as he basked in the domestic-ness that resided around him.

0_0_0_0

The office bustled as both Hope and Lightning made their way through the halls. Hope had told her countless times that a weapon wasn’t necessary but Lightning had opted to take something with her, relinquishing the fact that she felt naked without her blades.

“Good morning sir!” Alyssa came barreling out of nowhere with a steaming cup of coffee, something that Hope had gotten very used to.

“Morning Alyssa.” He greeted patiently. “Can you bring another cup to my office please?” Hope then added as he continued passed her, Lighting on his tail.

Once they were in his office, separate to the bustle, Lightning chuckled softly, earning Hope’s attention.

“What’s up?” He asked, small smile on his lips as he questioned her.

“I’m remembering the fourteen-year-old who used to run after me, begging for attention. You’ve really made something out of yourself.” Lightning murmured before turning towards Hope, the slightest curve in her lips as she smiled.

Hope could feel his features darkening as Lighting spoke. He cleared his throat and turned towards his computer as a knock sounded at his door. “Come in.” He called as casually as he could muster.

Alyssa opened the door with another mug of coffee in hand before turning towards Lightning.

“Here you go ma’am!” She stated with a smile as she held the cup out towards her.

Lightning blinked at her before reaching out towards the steaming mug hesitantly.

“Thank you.” She stated as she wrapped her fingers around the warm drink.

“You look like that girl that passed by a while ago!” Alyssa suddenly exclaimed, earning both Hope’s and Lightning’s attention. “Yea! She had the same pretty pink hair and blue eyes. Was a little younger and passed by with another kid… what were their names? The boy was something… like… Christmas?”

Lightning rose a brow as the sound of a smack resonated throughout the room. Both the women looked towards Hope to see his face in his hand.

“Noel, not noël, Alyssa.” Hope muttered before leaning back into her chair.

“That’s it!” Alyssa exclaimed. “Noel and Serah!”

Lightning blinked a couple of times before turning towards Hope.

“Thank you for the coffee Alyssa, you can come see me if you have any issues with your work.” Hope stated, dismissing his assistant.

“Okay! Nice to meetcha ma’am!” She called before pulling the door closed.

“You saw Serah?” Lighting asked as she set the mug down on the other’s desk.

“Really briefly. I think the both of you are hoping through time. You’re definitely sisters.” Hope answered while shaking his head.

“This means she’s safe.” Lightning said with a smile. “Though I do want to know who this Christmas fella is. Snow must be throwing a fit.”

“Noel.” Hope supplied with a sigh.

“Who is he?” She carried on, unfazed.

“He’s from a Dying World. Apparently, he bumped into Serah during one of her adventures and they’ve been companions since.” Hope stated.

“Does Snow know?” Lightning asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

“I haven’t heard from Snow since I last saw you…” Hope muttered.

Lightning turned towards Hope as his voice got softer.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” She stated before reaching over and ruffling the white locks.

Hope’s eyes widened in shock before he spoke.

“Hey! I’m not a kid anymore Light!” He stated as she pulled her hand back, laughing gently.

Hope looked away from the amusement in her eyes, slight pout taking over his expression. Instead he signed into his computer and opened up his calendar to check on some upcoming dates. Low and behold there was a dinner party coming up. He glanced at the time before leaning back into his chair. He then turned to look over at Lightning as she fiddled with a picture he had on one of his bookshelves.

“I wish we had pictures from when I was kid.” He said as Lightning turned away from the frame.

Its contents consisted of a picture of him and some coworkers at the last party. His gaze flickered back towards his screen before landing on Lightning once again.

“I have a dinner party tomorrow.” He said as casually as he could muster.

“Got it, I’ll only make enough food for one.” Lightning stated with a nod, causing Hope to sigh.

“Will you come with me as my plus one?” He asked, a slight blush taking over his cheeks.

Lightning blinked a couple of times before cocking her head.

“Isn’t it work related? I’ll only get in the way.” She replied.

Hope held himself back from spewing anything gushy like ‘you’re never in the way!’.

“Don’t worry about it, people bring their partners all the time.”

A few seconds passed before Hope realized what slipped passed his lips without his brain having filtered it. He could feel the blush explode across his cheeks. A quick glance towards Lightning showed that she wasn’t even fazed, simply setting the photo down.

“If you’re certain I won’t cause any issues than I don’t mind. Though I can’t remember the last time I’ve been to a party. I’ll probably just embarrass you, Hope.” She stated before turning her attention towards him.

_I already do that to myself._

“Don’t worry about it. They always have great entertainment and food. It’ll be fun.” Hope stated with a soft smile.

Lightning’s gaze softened before she nodded.

“Alright. If you’re absolutely certain.” She stated.

0_0_0_0

That evening Hope took Lightning back into town to shop for proper attire. He took her to one of the more upscale business, one that provided him with his party attire. When they walked in he honestly had to laugh at the face Lightning was making. She was so out of her element and didn’t bother hiding it.

“Are you sure I can’t just wear what I’ve already got?” She asked as a preppy girl bounded up to them.

“It’s a party Light. Let loose.” Hope stated with a soft chuckle.

“Mr. Estheim! What can we do for you today?” She asked with a bright smile.

The petite girl’s smile only continued to make Lightning feel less comfortable.

“My lady friend here needs a nice dress for a dinner party.” Hope stated as Lightning tensed.

“A dress?” She asked while raising her brow.

“What pretty hair! I know exactly what to get for you!” The girl stated before grabbing Lightning’s arm and bounding off towards the woman’s section.

Hope waved with a small smile before heading towards the tuxedoes that were being presented. He had plenty of suits at home. He really didn’t need to be buying anything new. Nonetheless he reached out towards one of the newer brands to feel the fabric. Low and behold a salesman came running.

An hour or two later the same energetic girl came running out with a bright smile. Lightning wasn’t behind her, causing Hope to raise his brow.

“Mr. Estheim. I have found the best dress for your lady friend! It suits her magnificently! You must come take a look.” She stated before grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the changing rooms.

All the doors except for one were open. Making his way towards the closed one, Hope knocked on the door gently.

“Light?” He asked.

“I’m not coming out.” Lightning stated, clearly irked.

“Why not, I heard the dress is lovely.” Hope stated with slight amusement in his voice.

“There barely is a dress!” Lightning hissed.

“It can’t be too bad Light.” Hope stated as he backed away from the door. “Common, just show it to me. You don’t have to choose that one, there are others to choose from.”

“I feel naked Hope.”

A blush took over his features.

“You can’t stay in the changing stall forever.” He muttered.

After going back and forth a couple more times, the lock clicked, and Hope couldn’t help the anticipation that rose from within him. Lightning peeked around the door and scowled at Hope.

“Common.” Hope stated with a chuckle.

When she stepped out the world just stopped. Her hair wasn’t done any differently but he found it fell just perfectly around her neck. As his gaze continued down he found out that purple really did suit Lightning. The lowcut dress stuck to her frame until her upper thighs where a cut in the dress allocated to easier movement. His gaze continued until her feet, which were still clad in her combat boots.

“Shoes…” He murmured before shaking himself out of his reverie and turning towards the petite girl. “She’s going to need shoes that go with the dress. Nothing too extravagant and try to keep the heel minimal.” He stated before the girl took off into the store.

Bringing his gaze back up to her face—was Lightning blushing?

“Stop scrutinizing me.” She snapped.

“Lightning, you’re beautiful.” Hope stated before smiling.

She looked away just as the girl came running back.

“These would be perfect.” She stated as she opened the box.

From it she pulled out a pair of black heels Hope needed to take a breath. The petite girl made her way towards Lightning, slipping one of the shoes on to provide a perfect display of how the dress and shoe complimented each other. The heel was small, perfect for someone who wasn’t used to walking around in them. It wasn’t too much either, open toed and criss-crossing fabric that danced around her foot.  

“We’ll take both.” Hope stated as he made his way towards the counter.

Lightning looked up in shock.

“Hope! Wait, you can’t buy this stu-“

Hope turned back towards her with a smile.

“I’m the one who invited you to a party. Let me at least get you a gift.” He said before turning the corner and making his way towards the counter once again.

A couple minutes later a box of shoes and dress were put in bags and paid for.

“Does everyone dress like that at those events?” Lightning asked with a slight frown.

“I don’t think anyone will look as amazing as you will tomorrow.” Hope stated as he stood and grabbed the bags and made his way towards the exit.

0_0_0_0

Getting ready for the party was entertaining. It had been a lot of back and forth with Lightning before she put the dress on. She also walked mechanically with the shoes until she got the hang of it. Hope had been entertained throughout the entirety of the situation. Now, they were about to walk into the hall and he could feel the nerves starting to act up. Lightning had her arm wrapped around his, meaning there was permanent blush etched into his cheeks.

Heads turned his way when they entered. Whispers spread across the hall and he felt nerves eating at him again.

“Hope, you’re really tense.” Lightning murmured as they walked in.

“Nothing to worry about.” He murmured back with a small smile. “Let’s do the rounds then get something to snack on.” He then added before taking Lightning along to greet his superiors and such that were hosting the dinner party. He had been right. Lightning was the prettiest among all of the ladies that had shown up to the party, and the only one unaware of the matter was the lady in question.

Eventually he was able to sit down at a table with Lightning. She sighed gently as she sat.

“Everything ok?” Hope asked as he took two glasses of wine off a passing platter, setting one in front of Lightning.

“These shoes are so impracticable… They’re killing my feet.”

Hope chuckled as she scowled and brought her glass to her lips. As the night went on, they spoke with his coworkers, laughed on their own and indulged in their wine. Hope was starting to feel a little fuzzy as he watched Lightning take another glass from a platter. Not wanting to be left behind he too picked up another glass.

“Will you dance with me?” Hope asked, the alcohol making him more confident.

“My feet are killing me.” Lightning muttered before bringing her glass to her lips.

“Common Light.” He said as he stood and took her free hand in his own. “Come dance with me.” He said with a smile.

Lightning looked away, setting her glass down before sighing and allowing Hope to lead her to the dance floor. He guided her hands to his shoulders before dropping his hands to her hips. They swayed gently to the tune of the music.

Hope wondered if his face was warm from the alcohol intake or from finally doing something other than fighting for his life with his crush.

“I was right you know.” He stated, causing Lighting to look up from the ground and meet his gaze.

“Right about what?” Lightning asked as he lead her on the dance floor.

“You’re the prettiest one here.” He murmured before leaning in and claiming the lips of the woman he’d loved for so long. The woman who’d saved his life and then disappeared for ten long years. The woman he’d never let go of ever again.


End file.
